Recipe for Fluff
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Add 1 blue, cocky hedgehog, 1 pink, giggly, playful hedgehog and a kitchen. Allow to mingle, then spinkle a touch of kissing. Let settle for an hour. Finished product will be fluffy and may cause choking if not a fangirl. Oneshot.


**Mmkaay. Wrote this a few weeks ago. It's pretty cute and fluffy, so if you don't support SonAmy then don't read! :)**

* * *

The sun dripped down across the green fields. He went the wind smash against him pleasantly as he pressed forward. His original intention was only to be going for a short jog, but he was enjoying himself far more then he had expected. Was it so bad to be addicted to a recreational activity? He was good at it; almost too good, he rationalized, but chose to ignore it and continued running. His red sneakers smashed down upon the ground as he threw himself forward further more. His pace quickened, as did his thrill. What could possibly match this feeling?

He blasted right back the little house he had visited so many times. His ears perked up as he did a complete 360 turn and dashed back to the area. He stopped and tapped his foot impatiently, in thought. He hadn't seen Amy in a while, and he knew that she never complained when he stopped by for a visit. Why would she? Should he knock? What if she was busy and couldn't come to the door? He could always burst in, but then there was the chance that she could be changing and that would be messy...

_...heh... maybe I SHOULD burst in. I could play it off like an accident..._

And even though he was grinning, he shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

His hand curved into a fist as he tapped it against the maple door. From inside, he heard her invite him in. Her voice was distinct; he knew it was her.

He waltzed in with his hands behind his head, stretching his arms in a nonchalant way. It wasn't like he was planning on stopping by, and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Amy could turn practically anything he did into something with romantic intentions. He found himself shaking his head and laughing.

He took in the house; she had decorated with warm colors. She had always been a warm girl, so it suited her. She was warm and he was cool... he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that; he had been through this before. He did not feel anything other then platonic friendship toward her... right?

Ugh, who was he kidding?

"Ames?" He called, innocently enough for her to (hopefully) understand the situation. He heard the clash of silverware and her shriek. He instinctively rushed into the kitchen, his back spines erectly standing in protection mode. He was half surprised to see her sitting on the kitchen floor, her cheeks covered in flour and a bowl sitting in front of her, threatening mutiny. "Ames?" He asked again, amused.

"I, um, was making cookies for Cream and her mom." She said quickly-- too quickly, he thought. She was obviously hiding something. She avoided eye contact and gazed sharply to the left.

"Uhuh." He said easily, leaning on the table with his hip and picking up her cook book. "Well, according to this little birdie, your making a cake." He gazed back at her shocked face and shone her his signature grin. "Wanna tell me what's really goin' on?"

She smiled timidly. "I'm baking a cake for Cream...?"

"Ammmmyyyy~!" He dragged on playfully and knelt down near her. He pulled off his gloves and wiped away some of the flour from her cheek and shook his head. Her cheeks exploded with the familiar rosy blush that she wore so well. It complimented her soft fur and made her look even more adorable then usual. Sonic hadn't thought it possible. "Just tell me the truth." He reasoned, winking. "I promise I won't bite... much."

"Fine." She sighed stubbornly. She folded her arms and pouted at him. "I was baking you a cake. I wanted to surprise you, but NOOO, of course, I pick the one day that you choose to visit." She huffed childishly.

"Mmmm," he hummed as he rubbed his belly. His hand brushed against the tan fur. "I could really do for some grub right now."

"Well, too bad." Amy scolded. "It's not even ready yet."

He smiled wider and hopped up to his feet. He held out his hands towards her. She met eyes with him and her blush widened. He often wondered why she blushed so often around him. She had confessed her feelings enough, why did she get so blushy and girly over silly things like holding his hands for a few moments? He'd never understand girls. After a moment of internally gushing over the situation, she placed her soft, child-like hands in his bigger, boyish ones and she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I could always help ya with that."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise, and I can't impress you if your right here with me." She said, staring him straight in the face. He soon found himself looking away from her powerful gaze.

She tried way too hard, he found himself thinking. He gazed back down at her; she was a good few inches shorter then him... probably had something to do about the 3 years he had over her. At first glance, she looked maybe 1 or 2 years younger then him. She looked a little older then she was from afar, but up close you could tell that she was young. Her eyes were youthful; she had soft features.

"Ames, you know that you don't have to impress me, right?" He confessed. "Be yourself."

_It's worked so far,_ he added in his mind.

She gave him a bubbly smile and determinedly fixed the apron so that it was sitting easier on her form. The white cloth spread across her and she whipped around to smile at him. Her quills flew everywhere before finally resting, the front few laying upon her cheeks. "So you'll help me?" She asked, her voice raising a octave or so in sheer hope.

He couldn't help but oblige. She giggled and pulled him into a hug, but this time rested on not squeezing his brains out and simply holding him in her arms sweetly. He felt heat dash across his muzzle and shook his head quickly. He had to snap out of it. She leaned backwards to look at him, curiously. Was he distressed?

"Shouldn't ya pull back your hair or something?" He asked. She shrugged. He spied a hair elastic on her wrist and managed to wrestle it off of her in record time. She let out a giggle as she sped out of the kitchen door and dove into the hallway. Sonic, being the fastest thing alive, had no problem catching up to her. He pulled her off of the ground and heaved her over his shoulder. She squealed and kicked her legs. "Sonic! Lemme down!" She managed through her giggles.

She was light enough so that Sonic didn't have much trouble lifting her. She was small, after all. The sides of her legs brushed against his face and he laughed a bit; so he was ticklish, sue him. Her small fists rasped against his back lightly. He knew she wasn't really trying to hurt him. He carried her back into the kitchen and stood her back up on the floor with a playful grin on his face. She let out another round of giggles as she smoothed her dress over her rump.

He spun the elastic around his finger in victory. She responded by sticking out her tongue at him. He leaned forward and pushed the stray quills out of her face. They certainly had gotten longer. He enjoyed the fact that her fur was soft and bouncy; when he ran his gloveless fingers over her quills he was pleased to feel her fur running through the creases and corners of his fingers. He tried not to let her notice that he was enjoying himself much more then he should and pulled her quills back into a high ponytail. "There," he started. "Better?"

Her head bobbed like nuts, her stubborn tuff of hair upon her forehead batting against those big green eyes that he tried not to gaze into too often. It wasn't fair to him for her to be this pretty; how was he supposed to keep his hormones down to a normal level? He was a teenage boy... kinda. So he was 18. He didn't feel a day over 15.

"Alright," he said with a determined gleam in his eyes. "Let's bake this cake!"

"I'll get the ingredients." She mused, blowing the tuff out of her eyes briefly before it fell back in it's place anyways. "You go crack the eggs. They're in the fridge." She practically commanded as she took off towards the pantry.

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted and then opened the refrigerator door. His eyes scanned the area before he finally located the eggs. "How many?"

"Two~!" She called from the pantry. He gazed backwards and caught her tail wagging. He laughed out loud and she joined him as she stood up and met his gaze. "And only two, got it? No shells, either. I don't like crunchy cake."

"No worries, Ames. I've baked before." He didn't bother telling her that the only time he had ever baked before was with Sonia and Manic. He figured she wouldn't really count their cake exploding in the oven as 'baking'. "Should I just use the bowl on the table?"

"That's what it's there for, Sonic." She teased as she walked over with the rest of the things they needed in her arms. He tapped the first egg against the bowl and opened it, letting the contents into the bowl. He did the same for the other egg. Amy smiled at him. "Not bad."

"Not bad? I did great." He puffed out his chest obnoxiously.

She yanked on his cheek. He stumbled over his feet. "Don't get big headed, mister."

"Aii! Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Can ya let go now?" He asked impatiently. She did as he asked and he rubbed his cheek. "That hurt!" He complained playfully.

She smirked at him and twirled. He craned his neck backwards to see what she was doing before she hung an apron over his neck and quickly tied it behind him before he could object. She also promptly placed a chief's hat on his head. He gazed downwards and struggled to read the writing. He spun around and was face-to-face with a red-with-blush faced Amy Rose. "Kiss the cook?"

She giggled playfully and stood on the tips of her toes as she pressed her soft lips against his briefly. It wasn't a serious kiss but it was enough to let a round of blush explode across his face. "Wh-wha-" he stuttered lamely.

She cut him off. "Hey, you told me to." She teased with a flirty wink. She strutted past him and placed her palms, face down, on the table. "So, I think we need some sugar and flour."

"Well, you left the flour on the floor." He teased as she elbowed him in the stomach. "Hey! Watch the merchandise. The ladies would be so sad if you messed up my look."

"Oh, I think they'll live." She bantered back as she looked at him through the corner of her eyes. "After all, I know one lady that would love you no matter what, so it's all good."

"Oh, really?" He asked as he managed to pull her from the table and into his arms into a backwards hug. She felt herself blush further so then a few moments before when she had kissed him. His hands rested on her stomach. "So you're a lady now, huh?"

"I've always been female, Sonic." She snapped.

"You know I've always known that, Ames. You've made it very clear that you're female." He stopped her before she could go on a rampage. Amy had always had a bit of an explosive temper; even when she was a little girl she had been a little bit sharp when it came to insulting her. "I just didn't know that you were a lady now, apparently."

"I'm 15 years old. I'm not a girl anymore." She stated boldly, tilting her head up so that she could look at him while he spoke. "And you shouldn't treat me like one anymore."

"Amy, you're 15. You're still a little girl."

"Big talk for someone who was running around, saving the world and swapping spit with princesses when he was 15." She countered, a smug smile finding it's way to her rosy lips.

"You little-!" He started off in a joking tone before she broke away from him and dove under the table, giggling up a storm. He zipped over to the other end. She giggled, rolled, and began crawling the other way only to find that he was already there. "Didja really think you could escape me?" He asked, his familiar ego oozing into his tone. "Puh-lease."

She dove straight for his feet and clutched onto his leg. He shouted out and then proceeded to shake his leg like a dog. "Leggo!" He yelped in a manner that she knew he really didn't mean what he was saying.

"No!" She giggled. He shook his leg more and finally she lost her grip, flew across the kitchen and flew into the counter, causing the bag of sugar that had been resting there to fall over and poor all over her. She blinked rapidly and struggled to focus her eyes. She, however, could still hear Sonic laughing up a storm.

"A-are you okay, Ames?" He asked through his laughter. He sat on his knees next to her and helped her press any stray sweetener grains out of her eyes. He was relieved to find that she was giggling with him and found her clumsiness just as humorous as he did.

She shook her head like a damp puppy in a feeble attempt to clear her face of the sugar. She was literally coated in the stuff. "I'm fine." She said finally, once her giggles had died down enough to allow her to do so. "My back just hurts a little bit."

He nodded and then brushed off enough sugar from her face to be able to make out the color of her fur. The lovely pink finally shone out against the grainy sugar that coated her. At least she was covered in something tasty, like sugar, and not something gross to have near your mouth, like flour or eggs. He soon found himself staring at the corners of her mouth, where a congregation of sugar laid and he soon realized that he wanted to taste it.

He looked her in the eyes, pushed the tuff of hair out of her face and grinned at her. "Kiss the cook?" He asked in an overdone manner. And even though he sounded ridiculously cheesy when he did so she couldn't help but find him overwhelmingly adorable and did as he asked. She closed her eyes and left her lips pressed together so that she was positioned well. She felt his hands case around the side of her sweetened face and for the first time ever, he kissed her. She had received her first real kiss covered in sugar, sitting in her kitchen with a cocky boy wearing a chief's hat.

The best part was that she had absolutely no regrets.

Her lips were sweet. Partially, he figured, because she was covered in sugar, and partially because he liked her so much. More then he should have. More then anybody should like anyone. Maybe even more then she liked him-- as strange as that might seam. This crazy, wild, clingy girl that he had ran from for so many years was the object of his affections.

They finally broke apart when both of them were breathless and their lungs burned for air. He stood up first, clearly not as startled by the kiss as she was, and helped her to her feet. She gave him a dreamy look before closing her hands around his and allowing him to pull her to her feet. She smiled at him, bent down, dragged her finger along the puddle of flour on the floor, stood back up and smeared it across his nose. She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She felt weightless in his arms.

After 2 or 3 rotations he placed her back on her feet and held on to her until her legs sturdied beneath her. She regained her land legs and gave him a full smile, her eyes shining with a joy that he hadn't seen her possess in a long time. He didn't have any trouble imaging this bright eyed, perky girl as the same girl he had saved from Metal Sonic so many years ago; she was still as giddy and exuberant as she had always been. An ebullience brushed across her face as she managed to lace her fingers around his without him noticing. He gazed down at their hands and jumped backwards, nearly tripping over the table. He exhaled over the bowl of eggs.

She giggled again and practically danced across the floor to stand next to him. "I think we should just order pizza." She offered with the same lighthearted smile pasted across her muzzle naturally.

He nodded rigorously. "Pepperoni!"

"No!" Amy shot out. "It's my house, so I choose what we order. We're getting cheese."

"Aw, but Ames!" He cried as he cut in front of her, blocking her way to the phone. "I'm the guest, and you looooooooove me!" He whined. "Please?"

"No, Sonic!" She giggled. "I hate pepperoni pizza. It's gross."

"Says you," he commented as she brushed past him, towards the phone. "Nonono! C'mon, please?! For me?"

"Oh, don't pull that." She scolded, the phone held up to her ear her ear. It was ringing. He knew this because he could hear it from where he stood.

"Pull what?" He asked innocently.

"The 'Please, For Me' thing. You know." She lowered her eyes at him. "You'll make me feel guilty about not wanting to get sick everywhere from that vile pizza topping you want."

He grinned at her as he leaned across the half-wall she was standing behind. She took a step backwards. "Please, for me?" He asked, his ears lowering and his mouth forming a pout. Amy's nose scrunched up. How was she supposed to say no to that face? Her heart slammed in her chest several times more then it should have. "I'll love you forever!"

"Sonic," Amy started. "I've waited for 7 years... I think I can wait a little longer." She turned away from him. "Yes, I'd like to order a large cheese pizza, please. No, that's all. No pepperoni." She turned and gave him a teasing grin. "Put it under Sonic the Hedgehog, please." She mused into the phone smoothly. "Yes, this is his girlfriend speaking.

While she proceeded to give them her address, Sonic couldn't help but let his jaw drop. Had she actually let an opportunity for her to be with him go...and asked them to put it on his tab? Or did she already knew how he felt about her? Well, she may have been better at reading him then he thought... or there was the kiss he had asked her for in the kitchen that may have given it away. Oh. Ah. Hmm. Not his brightest moment. Curse his hormones.

Then again, she had called herself his girlfriend... well, she had been doing that for years. That was nothing new. He was pretty sure the pizza place she was ordering from knew that she wasn't officially his girlfriend. Nothing new there.

Amy placed the phone down and looked at him with a sly smile. He lowered her eyes at her. "You little sneak." He half-gasped. Her eyes exploded with an irrepressible joy and she squealed, dashing out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He instantly sprinted after her and managed to wedge his foot in between the door and the wall. "Going somewhere, my lady?" he asked smoothly.

She squealed again and pushed on the door harder, but to no avail. Of course he caught up; but, then again, she was probably just being playful again. She most definitely hadn't thought that she would get away. He was the fastest thing alive!

He quickly zipped into the bathroom. She slammed the door, jumped, and turned around. "That's not fair!" She gasped as she thrusted her finger in his general direction. "I can't move as fast as you!"

"Tough luck, Ames." He replied smoothly. "What's really not fair is that you're going to make me pay for the pizza."

"Well, you ruined the cake!" She shot back jubilantly.

"Well, excuuuuse me." His hands shot up in mock surrender. "But when I got here you were on the floor covered in flour."

"I was not covered! I only had a little on my face." She said stubbornly. She folded her arms and pouted.

"Riiiight." He said. "Well, I'm just gonna go now..."

"NO!" She gasped and lunged at him. "You have to pay for the pizza!" She managed through giggles. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and leapt into his arms. The door bell rang, and he proceeded to waltz out and over to the door even though he carried her the entire way, open the door and paid and never put Amy down.

The look on the pizza man's face was priceless.

They laughed throughout their entire pizza feast.

* * *

**I do love happy endings! xD**


End file.
